nemezisfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaptownicy
thumb|260px|Członkowie gangu uciekający przed policją Kaptownicy '''to działająca na terenie całego GEO-9 - ale skupiająca się głównie na terenie Slumportu – organizacja, którą z braku lepszej nazwy można nazwać gangiem. '''Kaptownicy '''zajmują się głównie przemytem, włamaniami do magazynów żywności i ubrań, oraz antyrządową propagandą – a wszystko to w imię niesienia pomocy najbiedniejszym warstwom społecznym. Co ważne, '''Kaptownicy '''planują swoje akcje tak, by nikt nie stracił życia lub poważnie nie ucierpiał. Wczoraj i dziś Założycielem gangu jest człowiek każący nazywać siebie mianem Blindeye. To on założył i przewodniczył grupie wolontariuszy którą nazwał '''Kaptownikami. Blindeye i jego grupa chcieli nieść pomoc, zgłaszali się więc ochotniczo do pomocy przy opiece nad biednymi dziećmi, w charakterze asystentów lekarzy odwiedzających sporadycznie slumsy, do pomocy w kuchniach przygotowujących posiłki dla najbiedniejszych itp. Jednak po jakimś czasie Blindeye zaczął dostrzegać że wysiłki kilku osób to kropla w morzu potrzeb która na niewiele się zdaje, skoro rząd głównie markuje działania mające poprawić jakość bytu nizin społecznych. Świadomość braku pomocy od władz zamieniła się w nienawiść do rządu, która z kolei znalazła upust w wydawanej sporadycznie, podziemnej broszurce „''Rebelation''” demaskującej obojętność korporacji i władzy na los najbiedniejszych. Ale i to nie wystarczało Blindeye’owi – po jakimś czasie powstał, zaledwie dwustronicowy, manifest Kaptowników '„''Robin Hood Theory”, który spowodował odejście kilku osób z grupy, którym nie podobały się zawarte w nim koncepcje. Od tamtego dnia 'Kaptownicy '''oprócz wolontariatu, zaczęli zajmować się także kradzieżami dostaw żywności i ubrań, przekazując je potrzebującym. Pomogli wielu ludziom, którzy zapragnęli się odwdzięczyć – a będąc zbieraniną posiadającą wiele różnorakich umiejętności, Blindeye postanowił włączyć ich do gangu i ustalić funkcjonującą do dziś strukturę organizacji. Kwaterą główna Blindeye’a i bazą wypadową gangu jest Dom miłosierdzia. To '''Kaptownicy '''przedłożyli władzom dopracowany projekt zaadaptowania jednego z budynków w Starych Dokach na przytułek. Rząd zgodził się, mając nadzieję na poprawę wizerunku w społeczeństwie, i w ten sposób nieświadomie zapewnił gangowi kwaterę. Sam Blindeye - dzięki sfałszowanym papierom, identyfikującym go jako Vernona Toomsa, imigranta z Issy który prowadził na swojej ojczystej planecie podobną placówkę przez kilkanaście lat – bez problemu dostał posadę dyrektora zarządzającego placówką. Struktura i zakres działania '''Kaptownicy '''dzielą się na trzy oddziały stanowiące razem całość gangu. Każdy z nich pełni inne funkcje, i nie wchodzi w zakres kompetencji pozostałych dwóch oddziałów. ''KWU (Knowledge-Wisdom-Understanding) – ten oddział podlega bezpośrednio Blindeye’owi. To oni zajmują się działalnością propagandową, emisją programów Station Rebelation, edukowaniem ludności, demaskacją machlojek korporacji, rządu i mafii, planowaniem akcji oraz wszelką działalnością związana z administrowaniem gangu jako organizacji. FCS (Food-Clothes-Shelter) – oddział zajmujący się napadami na transporty i włamaniami do magazynów w celu pozyskania dóbr potrzebnych ludziom, oraz niezbędnych do istnienia gangu. Sixin, dowódca oddziału, jest na tyle szalony że dwukrotnie zorganizował wyprawę po łupy do, oddalonego o 50 km od miasta portu kosmicznego, Vayas Point. FCS jest również odpowiedzialne za ochronę przytułków, utrzymywanie w tajemnicy placówek gangu i zapewniane schronienia potrzebującym. TLC (Trust-Love-Care) – członkowie tego oddziału zajmują się działaniem wśród ludzi: bezpośrednią pomocą, obsługą przytułków, dystrybucją dóbr zawłaszczonych przez FCS, zapewnianiem opieki medycznej, a także selekcją i rekrutacją osób które chciałyby wejść w skład organizacji. Do nich należy także utrzymywanie wysokiego poziomu zaufania ludności slumsów względem '''Kaptowników. Postacie *Blindeye – założyciel i przywódca organizacji. *Wondah Y – prowadzący audycje w Station Rebelation członek KWU. *Faraway – najbardziej znany w GEO-9 DJ, współpracujący także z Kanałem 16. *''Lil’Hope'' – będąca z Kaptownikami 'od samego początku dowódczyni ''TLC. Prywatnie kobieta Blindeye’a. Lil'Hope jest jedną z załozycielek gangu, która od początku wspierała Blindeye'a w jego dziele. Od początku istniała też między nią a przywódcą '''Kaptowników specyficzna więź, która przerodziła się po jakimś czasie w uczucie. Od pewnego czasu jednak Lil'Hope coraz częsciej nie zgadza się ze swoim kochankiem w sprawach dotyczących prowadzenia działalności gangu. Złośliwi twierdzą że narastający konflikt jest odbiciem kryzysu jaki przechodzi ich związek. Prawda jest jednak taka, że podczas jednej z akcji FCS zginął jej brat, który był członkiem tej formacji. Lil'Hope winą za smierć brata obarcza Sixina, zarzucając mu nieudolność i głupotę. Konflikt z Blindeye'em jest z kolei wywołany faktem, ze ten broni dowódcę FCS przed oskarżeniami Lil'hope, usilnie próbując ją przekonać że śmierć jest ryzykiem jaki ponoszą członkowie tej komórki, a na miejscu jej brata mógłby być ktokolwiek inny. Niestety kobeita nie daje się przekonać i staje się coraz bardziej agresywna. Jej podwładni z TLC zaczynają mieć dość sposobu w jaki odnosi się do nich od pewnego czasu przywódczyni i szemrzą, że Blindeye może za niedługo stanąć przed bolesną decyzją o wyznaczeniu kogoś nowego na miejsce Lil'Hope. *''Sixin'' – dowodzący oddziałami komórki FCS gangu, zanim przeszedł do Kaptowników był jednym z członków gangu Gońców. Sixin to czarnoskóry, niewysoki, ale za to szeroki w barach i mocno umięśniony trzydziestokilkuletni mężczyzna. W Gońcach pełnił rolę zwykłego żołnierza gangu, zaś po zwerbowaniu przez Kaptowników '- dzięki odwadze i dobremu zmysłowi taktycznemu - bardzo szybko awansował na dowódcę ''FCS. Sixin jest znany ze swojej lojalności i sprawiedliwych osądów, jak i z porywczego charakteru, brawury i skłonności do wywoływania kłótni z najbardziej błahych powodów. Pomimo swoich wad, nikt oprócz Lil’Hope – która od śmierci swojego brata, członka FCS, prowadzi z nim wojnę – nie ma zamiaru kwestionować słuszności decyzji jakie Sixin podejmuje. Nikt też nie ma wątpliwości że najważniejszymi rzeczami dla niego są jego ludzie, gang i walka z systemem – dokładnie w tej kolejności. Plotki *Gangi Gońców, Patriotów i Szczurów Podbrzusza są wyjątkowo cięte na '''Kaptowników. Mówi się że to dlatego, że wielu członków tych gangów zostało zrekrutowanych przez ludzi Blindeye'a, przechodząc na stronę Kaptowników. *Pomiędzy oddziałami TLC ''i ''FCS ''narastają ostatnio coraz większe animozje. Wielu obarcza winą porywczy charakter ''Sixina, jednak ci lepiej poinformowanie twierdzą że to Lil'Hope jest winna konfliktom. Te same osoby mówią też, że Lil'Hope ostatnio coraz bardziej dziwaczeje, zmieniając się ze spokojnej i opanowanej kobiety, w żądnego władzy tyrana. Kategoria:Gangi Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Slumport Kategoria:GEO-9 Kategoria:Stare doki Kategoria:Kaptownicy